Forgetting to Remember You
by Jae.Lockhart
Summary: There was a boy with too much heart and too much anger. And a girl with too much pride and too much doubt. "I don't know where to start Kairi..." "How about at the beginning..." Kairi x Sora


**Disclaimer: Yo, i don't own something great like Kingdom Hearts or any of it's fantasic characters**

**Jamie: **Yeah, there all a bit out of character... so yeah...

**Forgetting to Remember**

It started in middle school, with the simple 'hi's', the confession of liking her best friend, becoming partners for school, making her laugh, and being her best friend.

"_What the hell!"_

"_Sorry buddy, you left your guard down!"_

_Sora pulled his hood down and watched the red head jump down from the stage with his energy drink. "That's suicide…"_

"_What? Taking your only known existence. Gawd, this is like your only love." She giggled standing with a mocking smile._

_He laughed jumping after her, attempting to grab her or his drink, "It' my drug baby, and yeah, I hope you know you are a lot weaker than me…"_

"_Oh please, you don't honestly think you could take me on?" she laughed setting his drink down, "I could take Riku on."_

_He rolled his eyes, "Yeah?" He grabbed her, pulled her hood over her head and proceeded to tickle her, listening to her laugh made him to smile._

_She grabbed him at the waist causing him to bust into fits of laughter. After he let go of her, she snatched his drink and took off across the cafeteria._

"_Come on ganster boy… chase after me!"_

"_Be careful with that! That's expensive!"_

"_Ooh, $2.00."_

_He pouted, "We're not all made of money." He countered she took a sip of it and then rolled her eyes as he fell to his knees._

"_Kairi… you're killing me."_

"_I would never…" she smiled as stretched and faked a yawn._

_He jogged around the table, as she circled in the opposite direction._

"_Slow poke…" she mocked playfully._

"_Oh you wanna see fast?" he asked, as he picked up his pace every time, just missing her arm, he finally dove into her, both on the ground. She giggled playfully pushing him off. He sighed, as she brushed herself off and the final bell had rung._

Then he went with phone calls after school, conversations all night, weekend calls, flirting, passing notes, and constant attention to her. For just a hint that she liked him back. He got to know everything was into. Memorized the simple things she did, begged for an enrty to her feelings. Took a picture of her face with the memory burned into his mind. Like her usual attire of jeans and her basketball sweatshirt, her red knickercheif she never went anywhere without.

All for nothing

All for failure

He had absolutely no clue why he ended his last relationship with the girl who gave him the time and day.

No idea how he could ask his friend Roxas to break up with her after a day, after working so hard to get her to like him in the first place. He noticed her red hair was down again, hanging over her face, as her violet eyes were trained on a sketch she'd been working on for a while.

Tempted to make a joke, maybe throw a 'nice hermit look, the sun's outside wanna try it out?' but decided against it.

Kairi…

"Hey pretty lady."

Kairi looked up with a blank face, and glanced over at Sora, who sullenly looked away, if he was going to watch her like that, he could've gotten the balls to at least say hi. She deserved that much.

She watched him open a random book and skim through the pages. He wore his dark baggy jeans underneath his red shirt with a black jacket over it and his black hat on his head. His wrist covered with black and blue sweatbands and a wristband. His smiled was gone, and she was sure he was purposefully not making eye contact.

"Hey Seifer." Honestly, she didn't want to be rude like she was to everyone else for the past couple days, but she was getting tired of people who she wasn't even friends with coming up to her, especially, someone who always put her down like Seifer Usselman.

His brown eyes watched her greedily.

Sora cringed and ran his fingers through his spikes, "What's with you?"

"Yeah, I didn't know you took a course on stalking?"

"Shut up." Sora laughed, his two friends slapped him on the back handing over a cigarette.

"You broke up with her… you're no fun to hang out with anymore, you don't even have your skateboard around." Roxas sighed, his eyes hard. Not that Sora returned any seriousness.

"That punk's been hitting on her since hell froze over, if I wasn't such a nice guy, I would have kicked his ass already."

"Want me to get the little bitch away?" Riku Cunningham asked with a smirk cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah, send Riku over there, that'll make you SUCH a nice guy," As Riku made his way over to the two people, Roxas Shultz shook his head, "I'm getting this strong vibe that you made a mistake."

"Keep the vibe in your pants…" he chuckled.

"Yeah… well, if you liked her… why'd you break up with her?" The two identical boys watched Riku pick up Seifer by his shirt and drag him across the library. Kairi didn't stand up, to stop him, but covered her face with her sketchbook embarrassed.

"Come on punk, I've got a request that wants you in the dumpster…" Riku was in just in a black sleevless with his dark jeans loose as he grabbed ahold of Seifer's white t-shirt as his highwater pants went agaisnt his calves.

"What did I do!! STOP!" Sora rolled his eyes and turned to watch Kairi.

"Really good question." He replied.

The next day, with his cerulean eyes glaring with envy at his ex girlfriend and her new boyfriend having lunch, he was sure he would melt with fury. He could tell she was keeping closely to herself and him repeatedly failing at a move. He watched her pull back from him several time, but every time, he leaned closer.

He seriously was dying watching a week of watching this stupid chase of pretty Kairi and ugly Seifer.

"This is ridiculous Riku."

Riku returned a laugh, "Sora, she's hot."

"If you like my type… she's not. Not even close." He laughed as Riku shrugged and made his way to a short dark haired girl punching a punching bag. Sora hid his smile as he followed afterwards, "You wanna go for a girl who could kick your ass in a heartbeat, you go right ahead."

"You go for girls that talk to you. Bravo… can you say desperate."

"Yeah, Riku Cunningham. Like you going to the girl Axel's got his eyes on…"

"Not true Axel is just a dumbass."

"Who do you think is talking?" Sora mumbled as they neared the kickboxing girl champion.

"Shut up… Hi… Yuffie… right?"

She gave a friendly smile, "Hi there, can I help you two?"

"Seifer… I have to get to the locker rooms…"

"Kairi… I just want a kiss…" Sora tightened his grip on Riku's shoulder and Riku momentarily lost his focus.

"Later… before you leave." How is it that these two were everywhere he went. Together… no matter how tried to avoid them, he saw them together.

Sora pulled his backpack over one shoulder, running his fingers through his chocolate spikes as he left the gym heading outside. He was getting into the habit on not even bothering to put his black hat on anymore.

He lit a cigarette, glaring at the wall, with one swift punch at the bricks, he smiled, "Relax… relax." He pulled over gloves to cover the bleeding knuckles as he sucked it up and dragged his feet back into the building.

He couldn't help but feel the rush of irritation of seeing Seifer in his next class. Almost as guilty as he felt when he went to his first and third period with her. He stepped into the classroom. "Sora, saved you a spot!" Roxas called from the back.

He returned the wave and continued to the group of guys, "Hey… so you broke up with Kairi, right?" Sora watched Seifer with a dry smile, he could see Roxas rise from his seat along with Riku. This guy was really starting to ask for it.

"Yeah, she's my ex girlfriend,"

"Oh… okay, just wondering…" The annoying little runt didn't sit down, instead stepped closer, to him, as if asking to die.

"You should be so lucky she said yes to you." Sora muttered shoving past him; he wasn't in the mood to tussle with this loser. He was so done with hearing enough of his bragging shit throughout the couple days they've been together. He sighed as the runt rolled his eyes and shoved back with not as much force as Sora.

"That whore-"

"I really suggest you stop your sentence there…" Sora glowered as his back was turned.

"-should be glad SHE'S with Me."

Both Riku and Roxas jumped to hold back Sora who almost succeeded in lunging at him, he abruptly pulled away and, catching everyone in the classroom's eyes, he stormed out.

The nerve.

The punk who no one liked, ever. Who didn't deserve someone like her. Crazy. How did he even think it'd be anywhere near okay to say anything like that. He repeatedly ran his fingers through his hair. Like it would suddenly make everything okay. When obviously didn't.

He stopped his tyrant when he saw Kairi placing some books in her locker, he sucked in his breath and decided to walk behind her instead of taking such a long route behind her. He made sure his eyes didn't stray over his shoulder. She was in her normal sweatshirt and jeans, her scarf was around her neck and her hair was up and out of her face for once.

But his willpower faded and he ended up finally turning around. And there eyes met.

This is so one of those 'DUH' moments when he just let his mouth hang open when she smiled over to him. He could've said anything. He could have asked why they stopped talking, howcome she had a new boyfriend, what's going on with her new sketches, and did she still pass notes with other people since they didn't.

But she beat him to it.

Kairi Munro, frowned as he stopped in front of her with a small smile, "You stopped calling…"

"You stopped answering…"

"Kairi! Come on, my bus is leaving, I want a hug." Seifer called from the door.

"Hold on!" Sora retorted before Kairi had the chance.

"I have to go…"

"Okay." He muttered turning around, balling his fists with a fake smile plastered on his lips, identical to hers.

"You're still invited to the party,"

The famous pool party, surrounded by girls he didn't find at all attractive and guys who wanted him dead, But all it really took was on look at her and he shook the thoughts away.

"You know I'll be there."


End file.
